leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP058
}} Nosing 'Round the Mountain! (Japanese: ダイノーズ！熱き魂！！ ! Burning Spirit!!) is the 58th episode of the , and the 524th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 6, 2007 and in the United States on May 24, 2008. Blurb On Mt. Coronet, Ash and Turtwig are battling Alan, an energetic Trainer with a Nosepass. The only place Nosepass can evolve into Probopass is Mt. Coronet, so Alan is eager to have all the battles he can. Sure enough, Nosepass evolves during the heated battle, but Alan's delight is short-lived: a strange device lands on Probopass's head and causes it to act strangely, even turning against Alan! It's all the work of Team Rocket and their new Probopass Power Mind Manipulator antenna, which they use to control Probopass so they can steal it and run away. Alan is heartbroken, but Ash and his friends promise to help him rescue Probopass. They track Team Rocket to the bank of the river, and Ash sends Buizel to cross the river and steal the antenna remote control. When Buizel is spotted, a fight breaks out that damages the remote control! As Probopass runs away, so Alan leaps on its back and tries to bring it back to its senses. He even has Pikachu shock them with Thunderbolt, but nothing works. Finally, Alan asks our heroes to knock him and Probopass into a lake, where he finally manages to pry the antenna off and restore Probopass to normal. But back on shore, Team Rocket has snared Ash and his friends in a net. When Alan, Probopass, and Buizel surface, Buizel cuts everyone free with Sonic Boom and Probopass helps our heroes defeat Team Rocket. With that done, Alan and Ash resume their battle! Plot and meet a boy named Alan who has a . Ash asks for a with him and he agrees. However, Alan explains that he wants to battle near Mt. Coronet so his Nosepass can evolve due to the special magnetic field present in the area. Then, they start another battle and Nosepass evolves into , which looks up on her Pokédex. Ash and Alan continue the battle, but a kind of helmet falls on Probopass's head. Probopass starts doing bad things because controls it, even attacking its own Trainer. appears and tells Alan, Ash, and his friends that they are controlling Probopass. They go away and take the Compass Pokémon with them. Ash, Dawn, , and Alan go searching for Team Rocket. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Alan find Team Rocket. Alan tries to go stop them, but Ash stops him and states that if he tries to rescue Probopass he will get attacked. Ash sends out his , which attacks and Jessie with water. He goes to retrieve the remote, but accidentally drops it, causing Team Rocket to notice Buizel. In response, and Buizel battle for the remote, which is then knocked into the air by . Ash jumps to catch it, but Jessie's Dustox uses , causing Ash to fall into the water. The remote then hits Probopass's antennae. After it gets destroyed, Probopass continues to act out. It first attacks Team Rocket, then Ash and his friends. Alan hops on Probopass to get rid of its helmet. Alan then asks Pikachu to use . This causes Alan and Probopass to be shocked. Alan then has Buizel use , Pikachu use Thunderbolt and to use . This knocks them into the lake. Alan removes the helmet and attacks Team Rocket, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Afterwards, Ash and Alan continue their battle. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Alan * s (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Alan's; evolves) * (Alan's; newly evolved; debut) * (Trainer's; flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: うけとめろ　かおでぼうぎょだ　タテトプス Uketomeru, kao de bōgyo da, Tatetopusu. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley was used as background music. * The dub's title is a reference to the song . * This is the first episode of the to mention location-based evolution that was introduced in the Generation IV games. * This is one of the few episodes of the where Dawn's Piplup does not appear. Errors * In the opening scene where battles , Turtwig's Japanese voice can be heard over its English voice. * This episode takes place while and are traveling from Hearthome City to Solaceon Town; however, Mt. Coronet is not found between those two settlements. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ru= }} 058 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Kōichi Taguchi de:Der Power-Gehirn-Manipulator es:EP527 fr:DP058 ja:DP編第58話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第57集